tcwwwtubwfandomcom-20200214-history
WWT Title History
WWT has had hundreds of superstars on its roster over the years, yet only a select few have ever actually won a championship there, and even fewer have ever captured numerous championships. This page is dedicated to all of the championships and champions that WWT has ever had. WWT World Heavyweight Championship 1. Element X: 3/4/09 – 5/17/09: Defeated Grand Master Lane at an Indy show 2. Wolfpac: 5/17/09 – 7/28/09: Defeated Element X at Mayhem 09 3. Stinger8: 7/28/09 – 7/30/09: Defeated Wolfpac at Stomping Grounds 09 4. Element X(2): 8/12/09 – 8/31/09: Defeated Stinger8 and Wolfpac at Salvation #32 5. Wolfpac(2): 8/31/09 – 10/31/09: Defeated Element X at Agony 09 6. Maniacal Murderer: 10/31/09 – 12/9/09: Defeated Wolfpac at Halloween Havok 09 7. Wolfpac(3): 12/9/09 – 1/9/10: Defeated MM at Wargames 09 8. The Truth: 1/9/10 – 2/22/10: Defeated Wolfpac at Holiday Hangover 2010 9. Stinger8(2): 2/22/10 – 7/24/10: Defeated Truth at Bitter Winter 2010 10. The Chosen One: 7/24/10 – 8/1/10: Defeated Stinger, Lawrence Lashley, and Truth at Stomping Grounds 2010 11. Super Psycho: 8/1/10 – 8/1/10: Defeated The Chosen One at Salvation #80 12. Wolfpac(4): 8/1/10 – 9/1/10: Defeated Super Psycho at Salvation #80 13. Hassan: 9/1/10 – 9/11/10: Defeated Wolfpac at Agony 2010 14. Stinger8(3): 9/11/10 – 7/23/11: Defeated Hassan at Union 2010 15. Brock: 7/23/11 - 1/1/12: Defeated El Dragon Blanco and Dmitr Drago at Rush! #1 16. Mark Andrews(5): 1/1/12 - 5/15/12: Defeated Brock at Holiday Hangover 2012 17. Brock(2): 5/15/12 - 9/11/12: Defeated Mark Andrews and Skinner at Mayhem 2012 18. Chad Calaway: 9/11/12 - 3/14/13: Defeated Brock at Union 2012 19. Brock(3): 3/14/13 - 8/15/13: Defeated Chad at Hardcore Heaven 2013, unifying the WWT and UBW World Heavyweight Titles 20. Brandon Robertson: 8/15/13 - 11/28/13: Defeated Brock at New Horizons 2013 21. Brian Christophers: 11/28/13 - present: Defeated Brandon Robertson at Thanksgiving Throwdown 2013 WWT Absolute Championship (formerly the Midway Championship) 1. Stinger8: 3/14/09 – 6/24/09: Defeated Grand Master Lane at Salvation #1 2. Maniacle Murderer: 6/24/09 – 6/30/09: Defeated Stinger8 at Grudge 09 3. Element X: 6/30/09 – 7/31/09: Defeated Maniacle Murder at Salvation #24 4. D3m3nt3d F0x: 8/4/09 – 8/27/09: Defeated MM at Recoil #13 5. The Truth: 8/27/09 – 9/30/09: Defeated F0x at Salvation #35 6. Hassan: 9/30/09 – 4/24/10: Defeated Truth at Salvation #40 7. Rico Contreras: 4/24/10 – 6/20/10: Defeated Hassan at Spring Breakdown 2010 8. K-Killa: 6/20/10 – 1/11/11: Defeated Rico Contreras at Grudge 2010 9. Skinner: 1/11/11 - 7/23/11: Defeated K-Killa at Holiday Hangover 2011 10: Komodo: 7/23/11 - 2/17/12: Defeated Trevor Parker at Rush! #1 11: Frost: 2/17/12 - 5/15/12: Defeated Komodo at Bitter Winter 2012 12. Stinger9: 5/15/12 - 11/18/12: defeated Frost at Mayhem 2012 13. Enzio Kama: 11/18/12 - 4/10/13: defeated Stinger9 at Fall Brawl 2012 14. Komodo(2): 4/15/13 - 8/25/13: Won tournament at Salvation #193 15. The Truth(2): 8/25/13 - 12/23/13: Defeated Komodo at Salvation #225 16. Matthew Sullivan: 12/23/13 - present: Defeated Truth at Final Countdown 2013 WWT Tag-Team Championships 1. Stinger8: 3/14/09 – 6/22/09: Defeated Element X and Grandmaster Lane at Salvation #1 2. The Masked Man and Captain Crunch: 6/22/09 – 7/29/09: Awarded by Stinger8 at Grudge 09 3. Stinger8(2) and Element X: 7/29/09 – 7/30/09: Defeated MMCC at Salvation #29 4. The Motor City Xplosion: 8/3/09 – 8/29/09: Defeated The Killa Truth at Salvation #30 5. The Killa Truth: 8/29/09 – 10/31/09: Defeated TMCX at Agony 09 6. T&E: 10/31/09 – 12/23/10: Defeated The Killa Truth at Halloween Havok 09 7. Los Ricos: 12/23/10 – 7/23/11: Defeated T&E at Wargames 2010 8. T&E: 7/23/11 - 10/11/12: Defeated The Klique, Doomriderz, Posse, and Party Inc. at Rush! #1 9. PBP: 10/11/12 - 7/4/13: Defeated T&E at Union 2012 10: T&E(3): 7/4/13 - 8/15/13: Defeated PBP at Stomping Grounds 2013 11. Los Locos: 8/15/13 - 11/11/13: Defeated T&E at New Horizons 2013 12. Throne (Mark Andrews and Markus Manson): 11/11/13 - present: Defeated Los Locos at Salvation #237 WWT Hardcore Championship 1. Mike: 3/14/09 – 5/22/09: Defeated The Masked Man at Salvation #1 2. Super Psycho: 5/22/09 – 7/14/09: Defeated Mike at Mayhem 09 3. Mike(2): 7/14/09 – 8/31/09: Defeated Super Psycho at Salvation #23 4. Super Psycho(2): 8/31/09 – 10/31/09: Defeated Mike at Agony 09 5. Mike(3): 10/31/09 – 11/27/09: Defeated Super Psycho at Halloween Havok 09 6. Super Psycho(3): 11/27/09 – 2/22/10: Defeated Mike at Fall Brawl 2009 7. The Enforcer: 2/22/10 – 3/20/10: Defeated Super Psycho at Bitter Winter 2010 8. Super Psycho(4): 3/20/10 – 6/24/10: Defeated The Enforcer and Tank at Hardcore Heaven 2010 9. Clipse: 6/24/10 – 8/27/10: Defeated Super Psycho at Grudge 2010 10. Super Psycho(5): 8/27/10 – 1/9/11: Defeated Clipse at Agony 2010 11. Skinner: 1/9/11 - 2/22/11: Defeated Super Psycho at Holiday Hangover 2011 12. Clipse(2): 2/22/11 - 3/24/11: Defeated Skinner at Bitter Winter 2011 13. Super Psycho(6): 3/24/11 - 7/23/11: Defeated Clipse and Skinner at Hardcore Heaven 2011 14. Cortez: 7/23/11 - 7/23/11: Defeated Freddy at Rush! #1 15. Super Psycho(7): 7/23/11 - 9/11/11: Defeated Cortez at Rush! #1 16. Frost: 9/11/11 - 1/24/12: Defeated Super Psycho at Union 2011 17. Scarecrow: 1/24/12 - 4/15/12: Defeated Frost at Rush! #12 18: Super Psycho(8): 4/15/12 - 5/1/12: Defeated Scarecrow at Spring Breakdown 2012 19: Scarecrow(2): 5/1/12 - present: Defeated Super Psycho at Rush! #17 WWT Womens Championship 1. Stacy: 3/14/09 – 6/22/09: Awarded the title at Salvation #1. Didnt have a challenger for 3 months 2. Daffeny: 6/22/09 – 7/23/09: Defeated Stacy at Grudge 09 3. MsChif: 7/23/09 – 9/21/09: Defeated Daffeny at Stomping Grounds 09 4. The Goddess: 9/21/09 – 1/9/10: Defeated MsChif at Underground 09 5. Mistress: 1/9/10 - 8/30/10: Defeated Goddess at Holiday Hangover 2010 6. The Goddess(2): 8/30/10 - 12/14/10: Defeated Mistress at Agony 2010 7. Christy Starr: 12/14/10 - 2/22/11: Defeated Goddess at Salvation #118 8. Ms. White: 2/22/11 - 2/28/11: Defeated Starr and Latisha Smalls at Bitter Winter 2011 9. The Goddess(3): 2/28/11 - 3/24/11: Defeated Ms. White at Salvation #125 10. Latisha Smalls: 3/24/11 - 4/5/11: Defeated Goddess at Hardcore Heaven 2011 11. The Goddess(4): 4/5/11 - 7/23/11: Defeated Latisha Smalls at Salvation #130 12: Maria Lopez: 7/23/11 - 10/31/11: Defeated Princess Pussy at Rush! #1 13. Daffeny(2): 10/31/11 - 11/24/11: Defeated Maria Lopez at Halloween Havok 2011 14. Ashley Andrews(2): 11/24/11 - 3/14/12: Defeated Daffeny at Fall Brawl 2011 15. Vikki Vegas: 3/14/12 - 5/14/12: Defeated Ashley Andrews at Hardcore Heaven 2012 16. Lindsey Kiebles: 5/14/12 - 8/17/12: Defeated Vikki Vegas at Mayhem 2012 17. Ashley Andrews(3): 8/17/12 - present: Defeated Lindsey Kiebles at Stomping Grounds 2012